Just The Start
by keiranumnums
Summary: Sam and Sugar are both nervous for their first date. But that is just the start!


Thud. Thud. Thud.  
Sugar Motta's heart was beating louder than she knew was possible. Everything around her seemed to have disappeared into thin air. Her body felt numb if not weak. No feeling could even compare. Sam Evans waved at her from his table in BreadstiX. His hair looked as if it was combed neatly just to be tossed around again; one of Sugars biggest turn ons. He sat in his favorite blue bulls eye shirt and denim jeans, hands between his legs, looking cuter than ever. It was clear that he too, was nervous for the first date. Would he try to charm her by paying for her refill? Or perhaps he would stand up to greet her and drive her home, walking to the door to kiss her goodnight like a real gentleman. No, Sam was going with what he knew, and what he knew was impressions. He knew full well that his jokes could never and would never win over a girl, so that's where his impressions came in. He did a mean Matthew McConaughey and George Bush. He spoke na'avi which was always a charmer until Santana walked all over it.  
"Hi," he settled on as Sugar sat down on the booth, right across from him. He could tell right away that nerves were going to get the best of him tonight, but he could not let that happen.  
"Hi," she responded, weakly. Things were already getting awkward. It was far to early during the date for that.  
"I like your shirt," a compliment. Score one for Sam.  
"Oh, thanks. My daddy bought it for me for Christmas,"  
"I've never seen you wear it before," Sam studied her eyes. A blue-y green. Just enough of each.  
"That's because it was an early Christmas present I got this weekend," Sugar stated, nodding while taking a sip of the water in front of her.  
"Christmas isn't for another 6 months," Sam informed her in a matter-of-fact tone. It wasn't the best he could do. Everyone knows when Christmas is.  
"Hence the early," Sam 1, Sugar 0. Unless you count bragging about your rich daddy a -1.  
As the night went on the two learned a lot more about each other. Sam learned that Sugar really does have a huge heart and that she wants to be a veterinarian when she graduates next year, while Sugar learned of Sam's dyslexia and love of comic books. When the date was nearing the end, Sam decided it was probably best if he drove her home. He wanted to make a good first impression on Mr. Motta, and rumor has it he's a hard one to please.

The next day Sam woke up extra early just to check his phone messages. It was still dark outside and he struggled to turn his bedside lamp on. '0 new messages'. Damn, he thought. Sugar hadn't even bothered to text him saying thank you. He hadn't heard from her at all since last night. Sam didn't even meet her dad so driving her home was completely pointless. Although, when you think about it, maybe he's better off without knowing Rich Daddy. Slowly, Sam pulled the comforter off his body, exposing the Goosebumps all over his body from the cold weather. Taking his time, he finally found himself dressed and heading for the bathroom. Looking at himself in the mirror, it looked as if his hair hadn't been brushed since the dawn of time. One of the buttons was undone on his shirt and his face was splotchy from waking up. He had just finished brushing his teeth when Burt, his good friends Finn and Kurt's dad, called up to him, "Uh. There's a girl here to see you,"  
Sam was staying with Burt and Carol while in Lima, even when Kurt and Finn were off doing their own thing after graduating. This made things like girls and needs even more awkward than with his own parents. Nevertheless, Sam swung open the bathroom door, pausing at the stairs realizing maybe he should act more cool instead of seeming all desperate.  
"Hey, Sugar" he said when he saw her standing in the doorway of the house. She looked stunning in her leopard print skirt and coat. She was so beautiful in fact, that Sam completely forgot of the state he was in.  
"Hi," she said shyly. "I just wanted to tell you in person that I had a really great time last night and I would love to do it again. But don't think just because I'm rich and you're poor means I have to pay. You're the guy," the corners of her mouth were slightly getting higher.  
"Right," Sam rubbed the sweat on his hands onto his jeans.  
"Come outside," she motioned for him to come out. Closing the door behind him, he followed. Just then, Sugar leaned in and kissed him. The world felt as if it had stopped spinning and started spinning faster all at the same time. The two kids knew this was the start of something magical.


End file.
